


Chance

by Ochie94



Series: Prompt : Rain [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I have a chance to wish a wish and make it comes true...I'll wish for us can be born once again. I want to meet you. And be with you. Forever and ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

In one of rainy days in Italy, a man with blond hair sat on his chair inside his not so silent office. The lone figure was accompanied by the scrabbling sound of his pen on the paper in front of him. Placing his pen on the desk, he let out a sigh from his mouth. “Haaa.... Finally... finished!” A smile bloomed on his face as he looked at the stack of paperwork on one side of his large wooden desk.

A knock was heard from outside his door. Raising his eyebrow, he looked at his pocket watch. _‘It’s already pass midnight. Who this might be?’_

Another knock was heard as he was still busy with his own thought. Snapped out from his thought, he said. “Come in.” His eyes trained at the opening double door to see who his guest was.

“I see that you have already finished your paperwork, Primo.” A sly yet silky voice covering the silence of the night as a tall figure with military uniform came inside the spacious office.

Another smile showed up on the tired face of Primo. “Yes, Daemon.” He watched as the man walked and sat down on one of the sofa in his office. “What are you doing here? In the middle of the night?”

Raising his eyebrow elegantly, Daemon smirks. “Oya~~ Isn’t it obvious what I am doing here? I’m visiting my lover to make sure that he is not overdoing his work.” The smirk faded as a soft and fond smile made it way to his handsome face.

The smile on Primo’s face widened. “Thank you.”

Silence filled the room once again before Daemon raised his arm, palm upward, toward the blonde. “Come here, Giotto.”

Giotto stood up and made his way toward his beloved lover and sat beside him. “How is your day?”

Circling his arm around the blonde’s waist, he pulled the man closer to him. “Just like usual. The blonde birdie is still uptight as ever and the pinkie dog keeps nagging like a mother hen.”

Enjoying the warm, Giotto moved closer to the man beside him. Smiling as he replied. “G is not dog. And a dog will never be like a hen.”

“Whatever you say, Giotto.”

Giotto smiled into the embrace. “I love you.”

Daemon tightened his embrace. That’s his way to tell Giotto that he loved the blonde too.

Giotto really loved this man. He just hoped that nothing would separate them. Yeah, he hoped.

**_*Daemon*Giotto*_ **

_Daemon engaged to Elena._

Giotto’s eyes widened because of shock as he stared at G. He thought he heard it wrong. Shaking his head, he refocused his eyes on G. “...w-what?”

“That melon headed bastard engaged to Elena.” G said again with distaste. In his mind, he couldn’t help but thinking why the woman engaged to the bastard when there were a lot of better men.

Giotto lowered his gaze toward his paperwork-filled desk. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard from the red haired right hand man. He couldn’t believe it. Daemon couldn’t engage to Elena. Couldn’t when he loved the man. When they loved each other.

“...why?” Giotto asked. Trying to keep himself calm, so G won’t catch his real emotion.

G stared at Giotto for a while. His face was blank before shrugging his shoulder off. “Don’t know. I heard their fathers have an agreement behind their back. Elena said that none of them can back out from it.”

“Since when?”

“Hmmm?” G raised his eyebrow, wondering why his boss was so curious about it. But he let it off, thinking that it’s because it’s about Daemon and Elena, his best friends. Not that he knew about Giotto and Daemon’s secret relationship. “Knuckle said a week ago.”

“Oh...” Giotto went back to his paperwork. He couldn’t let the matter affected his work. He tried to focus on his work. But failed.

Standing up from his chair, he took his jacket and walked out. “I’ll take a walk for a while.”

“Don’t take too long. It will be raining soon.” G warned him out loud. “Beside you still have stacks of paperwork. I don’t want to finish them alone.” He said again after taking a long smooth smoke from his cigarette.

Giotto just nodded as he closed the door of his office. With his head hanging down and his bangs covered his eyes, he walked outside toward the garden.

He stopped when he reached the center of the garden. His gaze lingered blankly on the small bushes around him. G’s words about his lover, Daemon, engaged to his best friend, Elena, rang aloud in his mind. He heard something cracked inside him. ‘ _Why does Daemon or Elena not tell me about this?_ ’ he thought in silence. ‘ _Why do I have to hear it from G?_ ’

Giotto’s shoulder started to tremble slightly, and he bit his lip. He tried to do his best to keep himself together. He failed anyway. The shock and disappointed feeling were too overwhelming for him.

As if feeling the same as him, the sky started to pour little drops of water one by one. Soon, the little drops increased making the scenery blurred by curtain of heavy rain.

Giotto looked up a bit, feeling the water slapped his face hardly, though not hard enough to shock him out from his heart broken moment. ‘ _We can’t continue this love..._ ’ he thought sadly.

“....to!” faintly, Giotto heard someone shouting his name. But the rain couldn’t help but drowning the voice. “...otto!” he heard it again. This time a bit louder than before.

“Giotto!!” the voice coming from behind him, shaking him out from his thought. Turning around he found a man, with military style suit drenched so badly, standing behind him. Worried and out of breath look painted across his handsome face.

Giotto eyes widened. “Dae... Daemon?”

The man called Daemon just stood there, panting, greedily taking lot of oxygen into his burning lungs.

Receive no response from the taller man, Giotto asked him “Wha-what are you doing here?”

Daemon grabbed Giotto’s shoulder and shook it a little. “What the hell are you thinking? Standing in the middle of heavy rain like this!” he shouted.

Looking away from Daemon’s heated stare, Giotto kept his mouth shut. The rains trickled down his face in unending pace.

Gritting his teeth, Daemon shouted, “Tell. Me. What are you doing here?!” being away from Giotto made him restless. And when finally he could meet his Giotto, he found the man like this...

Long arms wrapped around the blonde man. “You’re scaring me when I can’t find you inside the mansion. G said that you left an hour ago and you haven’t come back. That’s not you...” He said frantically. Before letting the rain filled the silence between them.

Daemon saw the trembling form of Giotto, so he collected the blonde into his arms. “Let’s get in.”

Daemon was about to drag Giotto by his arm. But Giotto didn’t even budge an inch. He stilled himself and raised his head slightly to stare at Daemon. “...Why...?” he whispered. But the one word question rang out loud in Daemon’s head.

Daemon faltered his gaze away from Giotto. He had expected the question rolled out from Giotto’s mouth sooner or later. But one he didn’t expect was for Giotto asking him this soon.

This time Giotto asked a bit louder. “..Why...? Daemon?” he called out for him. “Please... answer me...”

Giotto’s voice was so weak making Daemon cringed in guilty. Toughen his mind, Daemon finally looking into Giotto’s eyes again. But the hard stare he received from his blonde lover, if he still could call him as his, faltered him a bit. “I....”

They fell into another silence. Before Giotto looked away and said, “I.... know that it’s arranged marriage..”

Daemon was still in silent. He wanted to say that he loves Giotto, but that word didn’t mean anything now. He was already a man who was about to marry a woman in arranged marriage.

“Let’s end this...” Giotto said with determined voice. Even though there are still hint of sadness, betrayal and disappointment, he knew exactly that they couldn’t continue their relationship. No more.

Daemon stared at Giotto. Clear in his expression, he didn’t want it to happen that way. “Giotto... we... we can go to somewhere far away and restart everything again.”

Hearing that, Giotto narrowed his amber eyes, “You’re telling me to abandon my famiglia?” Giotto shook his head lightly, “I can’t believe it that you can say something so irresponsible like that... that’s so not you, Daemon.”

“You’re also not your usual self!” Daemon snapped at Giotto. His anger turned into disappointment. “Where is Giotto who never gives up on anything? Where is Giotto who will do anything to get what he wants? Where is... my Giotto who said that he will never let his love go?”

“We’re not the same anymore, Daemon. You already have your fiancé now. And I have my famiglia to take care of. We can’t be selfish about something like.... love, like this.”

This time, Daemon glared at Giotto, “So you’re saying that love is not important for you?”

“I’m not. Love is important. But, when we started this famiglia, when we started Vongola, we have come to an agreement that famiglia will always come first. That’s the rule. That’s our code of ethic. Do you forget it, Daemon?” tears started to well on Giotto’s eyes. Giotto didn’t want to argue anymore. He knew he and Daemon would have to break up, but he didn’t want to end their relationship with argument when they could spend their last time together in a warm place in each other embrace.

Daemon’s glare lessened. He turned his glare toward something else.

“Let’s just end this, Daemon. You know... no.. both of us know since before that we can’t go on. That our time together won’t remain forever.” Giotto pleaded.

“You... don’t love me anymore?” Daemon asked in whispered voice.

Giotto grabbed Daemon’s hands, a sad smile on his face. “I love you. I still love you. I always love you. But even so, we have to break up.”

Closing his eyes tightly, Daemon let out a long heavy breath. He was reluctant, but he knew they had to. “Okay... we will end it here... now....”

Giotto nodded with sad smile still plastered on his face. “This is the end of our love.”

There, they ended their relationship. Under the cold drenching rain, two hearts were separated. At least there was a smile on their face. A ‘wishing for your happiness’ kind of smile.

**_*Daemon*Giotto*_ **

Time flew fast. Everything went well as how they should be. Daemon and Elena were busy preparing their marriage. While Giotto, with the help of his guardians, running the Vongola with a lot of care and kindness. His dream about Vongola never faltered even for a millisecond.

Then, one day before Daemon marry Elena. Daemon and Giotto met again for the last time in Vongola garden.

Giotto looked at his flower in happiness. “So... It’s tomorrow.. right?” he asked as he looked at Daemon who stood not far behind him, also looking at the flower.

“Yes.” He said as his gloved finger tracing the smooth and fragile line of the flower. “Tomorrow will be the last day of me as Vongola Mist Guardian.”

Giotto nodded. “Yes. So will I and the others too.”

“Are you sure about Ricardo inherits Vongola?” Daemon asked unsurely. He couldn’t trust his beloved Vongola, which was made by him, Giotto and Elena, to Ricardo, the man he couldn’t trust.

Smiling bitterly, Giotto answered the question. “He will make Vongola the strongest famiglia in the world. Even though under his rule, Vongola might go ashtray from its original path, there will be someone who will lead Vongola back to its original path. I’m sure.”

Seeing the sincere smile on Giotto’s face, Daemon sighed. “If you say so. I don’t trust Ricardo. But I trust you, Giotto.”

“Thank you, Daemon.” Wide smile adorned Giotto’s face.

“So, when will you leave to Japan?”

“Asari will leave tomorrow, but I’ll go with G to an orphanage he will take care of. Giving the children last visit. And then I’ll go to Japan.”

“Hmmm...” Daemon didn’t say anything, just hummed lowly with a very little hint of sadness. He had already known that Giotto wouldn’t come back to Italy again.

“The other will also leave tomorrow. Knuckle to Netherlands. Lambo will go back to his family. And Alaude will go to France to start his journey around the world.”

Daemon just nodded lightly as he listened to Giotto. Then, both of them fell into comforting silent. Daemon broke it first, this time.

“So.... this is good bye.” Daemon turned to face Giotto.

Giotto nodded and stared at Daemon, smiling. “Yeah, It’s over.... my friend.” And then, Giotto turned and walked toward Vongola mansion, leaving Daemon behind. “We can’t stay. Just walk away and never look back. Good bye.”

There was no second chance now. Their time together had stopped. They’re spent, separated and broken hearted. But one thing they were sure of, they would continue their life in happiness. Even though they were not with the one they loved. They would live happily.

**_*Mukuro*Tsuna*_ **

Far in the future. A brunet haired boy shouted at another boy with indigo hair. “Mou! Mukuro! Don’t scare me like that!”

The Mukuro boy just laughed “Kufufufu~~~”

The brunet cringed at the sound. “Stop laughing like that! It’s creepy!”

Faking a hurt expression, Mukuro whined at the brunet. “Oya oya~~ I’m hurt, Tsunayoshi-kun.”

Tsunayoshi smiled at the childish act Mukuro pulled. Letting out a small breath, Tsunayoshi took Mukuro’s hand in his. “Let’s go. Together.”

Mukuro smiled as he tightened his grip onto Tsunayoshi’s hand which grabbed his. “Yeah, let’s go before that silver dog of yours chases me and he will end up hurt.”

Tsunayoshi chuckled at Mukuro’s response. But as much as he wanted to scold Mukuro about calling his friend slash right hand man a dog, he didn’t want the said boy ended up got hurt. So, instead, he started walking with Mukuro beside him.

“Something wrong on my face, Tsunayoshi-kun?” Mukuro asked amusedly after some walks, he caught Tsunayoshi staring at him.

The brunet looked at Mukuro in the eyes. “You’ll be with me, right, Mukuro?”

Raising his eyebrow, Mukuro answered with smile still on his face. “Oya? You don’t believe me? Of course I’ll be with you.”

They continued their walk as Tsuna tightened his grip and Mukuro added. “Forever and ever.”

**_*Mukuro*Tsuna*Daemon*Giotto*_ **

**_~Flashback~_ **

Under the heavy rain, Daemon stood face to face with Giotto. Their expression was sad and broken, but they had promised that they would live happily, so they smiled.

Daemon took Giotto’s hand. “If I have a chance to wish a wish and make it comes true.... I’ll wish for us can be born once again. I want to meet you. And be with you. Forever. And ever.”

Daemon leaned down toward Giotto as the blonde did so. The space between them were erased. Closing their eyes slowly, the space disappeared. And with one last kiss, the promise was sealed.

**THE END**


End file.
